


Olive Ink

by nepetaleijon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Soulmate AU, it's cute, that one, u know the one where what u draw on ur hand shows up on ur soulmate's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetaleijon/pseuds/nepetaleijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fefneprezi soulmate au where what you draw on your arm shows up on your soulmate's arm.  Basically just cute fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Ink

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Please leave comments or kudos if you want ??  
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (those are Hussie's)!! All I own is my writing and my ideas

Nepeta had always grown up an artist. She preferred painting to any other medium, but pens became her best friend as she entered school. Doodles filled the margins of her notebooks; there were cats on her homework and flowers on her tests. She drew comics when she was really bored, or worked on figure sketches in classes where the teachers especially appreciated the art of long lectures. Her binders, papers, shoes, planners, erasers-- none were immune to her markers. There was one exception, and that was herself. She had been taught from an early age that to draw on her skin would be to draw on somebody else’s, and that terrified her more than she could say. What if she never got a response? What if she didn’t get the response she wanted? What if she knew the person whose drawings appeared on her skin? What if she hated them? She brushed off comments like spiderwebs in her path and continued her drawings in the margins, where they were safe.  
\----  
Feferi Peixes was the swim team captain at her neighborhood high school. People called her bubbly, enthusiastic, and dependable, and she worked hard to maintain her reputation as somebody that anybody could trust! As a result, she was popular, with a popular boyfriend, Eridan, and popular friends. She worried when she was alone though: she knew Eridan wrote little notes on his fingers, and she knew they never appeared on hers. He was kind of an asshole anyways, and she wasn’t quite sure why she was still with him. Probably, she decided, it was because being with him -being with anybody, really- was better than being alone. She hoped her soulmate was kind. She hoped her soulmate existed.  
\----  
Terezi wasn’t quite sure what all the fuss was about. It’s not like she would be able to see the drawings on her hands, if they showed up at all. In truth, she never drew on her own arms because, though she was confident in her amazing C00L K1D art skills, she would never know if she had gotten a response. What if her soulmate judged her scribbles? She kept herself from dwelling on meaningless worries with shitty comics and friends- well, mostly Dave. He kept her grounded; was there when she worried she would never find her soulmate. He supported her, and promised they would find her, some way. They had dated for a while in middle school, before realizing that Dave was a flaming homosexual and that it would never work between the two of them anyways. They remained the best of friends, however, and traded drawings that Terezi could never see but said “SM3LL3D G00D”. Terezi was an outcast with an abundance of worries but enough laughter to go around.  
\----  
In the end, it was an accident. Nepeta had been in a hurry, had scrawled down her homework in green ink on her left hand knuckles. By the time she had reached her next class, the ink was smeared and faded; she was confident it wasn’t anything that she had done. She gasped, and rubbed the hand until the note was just a black smear on her fingertips. The next time she glanced at her hand, there was a message: “sorry I sm-ear-ed it! I was swimming.” It was written in pinkish-purple ink, neat handwriting framed by little fish and some hearts. Absolutely adorable, in Nepeta’s opinion.  
That weekend, Nepeta Leijon invested in a pack of rainbow sharpies.  
That weekend, Feferi Peixes broke up with Eridan Ampora.  
From then on, Nepeta’s doodles weren’t confined to paper. There were flowers and swirls climbing up her arms, little good morning notes, smiley faces and emails and occasionally little jokes or riddles. She got small 38) faces in response, and lots of fish puns. She would read them and giggle in class. Feferi was super, and people got used to “Fefurry!” as a response to any question about her levels of happiness.  
The first comic she that appeared on her right arm surprised her. It was messy, and harshly colored, and unlike anything (or, rather, ‘anyfin’) that her soulmate had drawn or written before. The writing underneath wasn’t anything like Feferi’s, either. And wasn’t Fefurry right-handed?  
“Are mew Fefurry’s furrend?” she wrote in neat green cursive right underneath the scribbles, creating vines crawling up her wrist as she waited for a response. It came in red, neat handwriting, unlike what she had expected.  
“Nah, I dunno who that Fef kid is. Terezi’s rad as hell though. Also blind. Which is why it took her like, eight years to realize y’all were having conversations all over her arms. I’m Dave, Terezi’s even cooler friend.”  
She giggles at that. Not one soulmate, but two? And both with names that could be made into cat puns! She doubted this Dave kid could be any cooler than Purrezi, who seemed to be the comic’s author. She debated what to write, but as she considered, fuchsia ink spilled across her arm just above the comic.  
“Tell her shello from me!! I’m Feferi and I’m so glubbing excited! I never expected one soulmate, let alone two!”  
Nepeta practically squeals. Fefurry and Purrezi are the cutest soulmates she could ask for, ever. She’s decided.  
“Terezi says sup and also that she has pesterchum if you guys want to actually contact her in a way where she can easily respond without my help,” comes Dave’s reply.  
“Sure! Mine is arsenicCatnip :33” Nepeta writes rather messily with her left hand, above Feferi’s neat curved letters.  
“Cool,” is all she gets as a response. She sets her pen down, grinning, to pick up and cuddle her cat, Pounce de Leon.  
“Can mew believe I have two matesprits? And they’re both so cute!” Pounce squirms in her arms and she sets him down gently before shoving her messy hair up into an even messier ponytail. She checks her arm; Feferi has given Dave her pesterchum as well but without a response, and Nepeta basically has a rainbow of ink everywhere from her elbow to her wrist. She laughs out loud; what cuties.  
She jumps when her phone pings with an alert. It’s from Terezi, who, as it turns out, has an app that reads her messages out loud to her. Apparently that doesn’t help her typing much; she seems perpetually to be stuck in capslock, and she replaces the letters e, i, o, and a with the numbers 3, 1, 0, and 4. Nepeta wouldn’t put it past Dave to have purposefully taught Terezi how to type incorrectly for “ironic purposes”. The two are hilarious together and it’s kind of adorable to watch. She grows used to seeing teal and red together in long memos in her app.  
It’s years and calls and pages of teal, fuchsia, and olive later when they finally meet for the first time. Feferi looks exactly as Nepeta remembers from their late-night skype calls: tall and freckled, with a wide grin and a shocking amount of snarled hair spilling down her back. Her eyes are bright and lively, her hands are animated when she speaks, and she’s genuine and uses fish puns at every available opportunity. She’s perfect. They mess around at the baggage claim as they wait for Terezi to arrive, chasing and tackling each other, and they end up with their hands linked, slumped against a column, breathless and giggling and inches apart. They pretend not to notice people who stare as they walk past. The baggage claim startles them as it starts up, and they stand after they’ve caught their breath to look for their soulmate.  
She’s the last one down the escalator, leaning against a cane topped by a dragon’s head in a startlingly bright red, smirking and looking casual as heck. She’s got shoulder length hair, red glasses, and is wearing a black long sleeve shirt over jeans with the cuffs rolled up. She looks like the epitome of the “I woke up like this” meme and it’s everything Nepeta can do to run over there and kiss her silly. Instead, she settles for pouncing her girlfriend as soon as she reaches the bottom of the escalator, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her tightly in a hug.  
“Purrezi! Ohmygosh ohmygosh hi it’s you! In purrson!”  
“Looks like my other gillfrond has arrived,” Feferi says from over Nepeta’s shoulder. Nep turns back to smile at her and tangle their fingers together. Terezi full on grins, and it’s possibly the most terrifying and endearing thing Nepeta’s ever seen. She’s got dimples. Oh gosh she was so in over her head.  
“Let’s grab my bags and head over to that apartment you said you owned?” she says with a raise of her eyebrows. Nepeta pecks her lips before heading over to the baggage claim, pulling her girlfriends behind her.  
“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the characters were a little ooc ! as I mentioned up at the top there *points to top* this is my first fic. hoping to write some more soon for a fantastic and underrated ship :33 thanks for reading! *jazz hands*  
> -charlie


End file.
